Total Drama: Robin's Revenge of the Island
by Pyroster
Summary: Summary: Batman discovers that the famous celebrity host Chris Mclean could be a lead to an unsolved case. Unable to uncover any more evidence, he decides to send Robin into the game.
1. Prologue

_My first Fan fiction piece! Bad prologue, will get better further along. Reviews would be awesome. This is set in an alternate universe._

_The Robin in my story is Tim Drake, I'll probably be mixing aspects of different media into his character such as from different ages in comics and TV shows to my liking and also simplify things (or attempt to). At this point Tim's dad is still alive and he's dating "The Spoiler" Stephanie Brown._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters._

**PROLOGUE**

-Wayne Manor-

It was a rare, sunny afternoon in the usual-cloud shrouded Gotham City. Two men, a teen and a middle aged man were both sitting on a lengthy sofa inside Wayne manor. Those who don't know them would think they were father and son; both adorned with brilliant blue eyes and dark hair, but that's not the case. The older of the two was taking a rare day-off. An aged, wise butler stood by a door to the side of the room. All three men were staring at a TV screen. The room they sat in were of a considerable size and fashioned with exquisite decor with doors on both sides of the sofa and the pearly white walls of the mansion seemed to radiate wealth.

"-so come back next time to see who battles who and see someone actually win the million…or die trying... right here on Total… Drama… World Tour!" The host of the TV show exclaimed.

The men watched as Chris McLean shrugged out the "die trying" part, the host's beady eyes lit up as a cruel smile played upon his face. His vicious yet handsome features triggered a recent memory in the mind of the older of the two on the sofa. As the show ended, the middle-aged man blinked then stood up, face etched with an unreadable expression. He left hurriedly to his right confirming and double confirming in his mind who he saw. Seeing the man's departure, the teenager followed. The butler shook his head knowing that thoughtful look only too well as he followed.

"So who is he, Bruce?" The young man asked.  
The older man, Bruce Wayne, did not reply his mind was buried in thought.

The men walked in silence turning two corners until they reached the study in which a grandfather clock stood awaiting. After setting the hands on the clock to 10:47, panels appeared on the wall behind the clock which swung open revealing a damp cave was large, artificially illuminated and contained shelves of training gear, weapons and state of the art technology including a large computer monitor in the center. Displays of mementos dotted the room each one containing a memory from past battles, some not so pleasant. Notable ones included a dinosaur and a giant penny.

Upon entering the Batcave, Bruce Wayne abruptly vanished and Batman appeared. He paused to gathered his thoughts, turning on his earpiece he requested, "Oracle, get me all the information on 'Chris McLean'"  
"-On it Batman" Immediately replied a female voice;The Oracle.

The Butler frowned, concerned, "Master Bruce, I insist that you continue your day off and worry about this tomorrow."  
"It will be quick, Alfred" Reassured the detective. The butler, Alfred, doubted that was the case but shook his head disapprovingly knowing his master's stubbornness.

The detective then turned to the teen and explained, "Tim, during that shipping of firearms a few months ago…"Tim recalled a hopeless case around three months prior. Batman continued "I captured a bunch of goons and unmasked that host but they vanished as soon as the Police arrested them, they left without a trace of identification."  
After a pause."They must be very good. What happened to the tr-" Tim remarked.  
"-All the tracers I've installed had been disabled and even the built-in camera attached to my mask malfunctioned at that moment." Batman interrupted, he then continued, "The case went cold a few weeks later so this man is the only lead". The teen knew the likelihood of a celebrity turning to crime but also kept his mind open to other possibilities. Perhaps this was staged by an enemy in the entertainment industries to frame him? Is it even the same person? Why would a Canadian celebrity be in Gotham? Sensing what Robin is thinking, the detective added, "Whether or not it's him, I'm going to investigate this further and interrogate him. This is could be our lead."

Tim considered the situation and knew what he had to do, "If that's the case, I can help keep an eye on him. He's probably readying the island for the next season, maybe I c-"  
"-No." Batman replied knowing where Tim was going with this.  
"Listen, if Chris is the man and if the gang is covering up as well as you say then interrogation might be ineffective. " Tim reasoned. "Besides if he were up to something, somebody needs to make sure the contestants are safe." He knew that this Chris person has hosted shows before but something feels different this time and it's better safe than sorry.  
Batman can see the logic in this but he wasn't so sure about sending the young boy.

"If Chris is indeed up to something, then those contestants may be in danger! I'll figure out what's happening and you can trust that I don't take any unnecessary risks. I know my limitations" Tim turned his head towards the former Robin's costume hung in a grim reminder and salute to the brave soldier. It was true, Batman allowed Tim to be Robin in the first place because he had brains, not just guts. Tim was laid back and always thought before acting.

Just then Oracle interrupted, "Uh guys I found something else, Chris McLean recently hired the island out to a small toxic waste disposal company, nothing seems illegal on the surface of this situation but look at this..."The monitor flashed and displayed a list of info regarding McLean.

The detective scanned the newly discovered information and narrowed his eyes. "Go home and gathering your things Tim."

_Note: I chose to use TDROTI because it's shorter and easier to work with. So why Tim Drake? I used him instead of Dick Grayson partly because he's my favourite Robin (don't get me wrong, I like all the others too). Also it seemed fitting that Tim would be in Revenge of the island as it's sort of like the next generation to Total Drama Island._

_This is my first piece and I'm not that good of a writer so any helpful advice would be nice :) Please don't hesitate to review or leave a question. Apologies if this prologue sounds awkward._

_More about that firearms case will be told through flashbacks._


	2. Chapter 1 - The first Challenge

_So I altered things in Total Drama to make the show a teensy bit more realistic; less danger and more suitable reactions to the danger. Tuned down the over-dramatic bits as well. Also NOT ALL the things Chris say to the contestants get aired. I even changed some scenes completely._

_Also, I apologize in advance if my writing is not up to standard. I'm not a perfect writer._

_I know this is not a popular cross-over... at all, but please review. It means so much._

I don't own any of these characters.

**CHAPTER 1**

Camp Wawanakwa materialised in the distance as Timothy Drake walked out onto the deck of the private jet boat, duffel bag in one hand. He wore a simple red t-shirt and grey shorts similar to the extra pairs in his bag. Despite the boat's speed, the waters were unusually placid. Tim interprets this as the calm before the storm that is the impending calamity of the island. His preparation for this did not at all ease his dread for what's ahead. His mind drifted back to what had happened in Gotham prior to his departure.

A few days ago, Tim and Barbara combed through records of every contestants, the producers and the game show itself. This gave him the slight upper hand. The Canadian show itself mimics the reality TV show Survivor but with twists and turns to make it more 'interesting' i.e. dangerous. From what they gathered, it's astounding that this show is even legal. The producers also combed through their personal information, such as fears and embarrassing past events. Barbara led them to a forged record.

Even though he did not need to win and REALLY didn't need the fame, it was still his objective to last as long as required to find out more about this "Chris McLean" character. Judging by how tight Chris hides his records, prying information from him will not be easy or fast. Consequently, Tim has to last as long as possible in this treacherous game. This long term stay and the fact that the show is broadcasted on TV means that a disguise and an alias won't work, therefore he had to go as Tim Drake. Robin may be athletic, but Tim is not and so he needed a friendly approach to stay in the game. He will take his Robin suit and gear but due to the isolation of the island and the limited number of teens present, his identity will be revealed. So the Robin uniform is only as a last resort. Barbara had also installed a fail-safe which immobilize all cameras, satellites and contacts to the island to hopefully minimize the damage if it comes to that. His mind was forced to the present as he approached the island.

Flotsam, jetsam and passengers alike were washed up onto the beach. To the right was a dock. Clearly there had been an accident of some kind but judging by the size of the debris and how knocked the contestants were, it was no ordinary boat crash. Most of the contestants were spread out across the beach, dripping from an unpleasant swim. A chubby girl in a bright pink sweater blabbered something incomprehensible that nobody else seemed to care about.  
"What happened?" Tim asked as the jet boat pulled up on the dock. "Did Chris blow up the ship or something?" He half-joked.  
The girl in pink, who Tim recognized as Staci from his research, paused mid sentence and glared at him. All the other contestants followed suit, confusion written across their faces.

Tim blinked, hardly believing Chris would do such a thing,"What?! He actually- "  
"And…. I see you've met our last contestant. This is Tim-" Chris's voice sounded from a loudspeaker.  
"Hey! You said there were only thirteen competitors… and why does HE get his own stupid boat?" Yelled an athletic girl.  
"I did didn't I? Jo." Chris said slyly, "BUT, as you are all aware, this show is seriously lacking cash." A lighting device conveniently crashed down in agreement. "Fortunately, we've received a generous 'donation' from THE billionaire Bruce Wayne in exchange for this lucky chap to be on the show." He gestured at the teen. Tim didn't make it in time for the auditions so he had to find other means to enter the show.  
"You mean they bribed you." A red-haired, freckle-covered, farm-boy named Scott accused.  
Tim face-palmed as the confused stares turned to daggers. Well, so much for the friendly approach.  
"Yes, yes they did."Chris quickly replied, "We're running out of precious screen time if you don't mind, fresh meat, race to the end of that trail over there." He pointed to a foliage covered trail to Tim's right. "Oh and be careful NOT to disturb the wildlife… That would be bad" He continued, "The tiniest sound can set them off… Like THIS!" A loud horn blared from the loudspeakers.

Large trunks tumbled and birds fled as a seemingly large beast barreled its way through the forest, towards the contestants. Screams followed by fourteen pairs of feet trampled through the path in the opposite direction. Even Tim didn't want to take his chances with something that uproots trees, Robin can investigate these creatures later when the lives of these campers were not at stake. After minutes of running for their lives, the immediate danger seemed to cede. Tim dropped his pace to keep an eye on the slower contestants in case something would be to happen to them. A dazzling blond girl in a pink strapless top and jeans strutted up to him.

"I don't get why everybody's hating just because your daddy's rich too" She voiced in a falsely charming way. "I'm Dakota, stay out of my cameras and we could be uh… friends?" She smiled.  
"He's not my dad but thanks?" Tim replied, raising an eyebrow. Even though this girl is a total fame monger by the looks of it she's probably the only one who doesn't hate his guts.

A struggling 'gamer' boy Tim recognize as Sam was crawling on the dirt path, though his face was determined, his body didn't have enough stamina to carry much further. Tim nodded to Dakota and they both dropped back to assist the gamer (well Tim was hauling Sam while Dakota just looked concerned).  
"-Gasp- .thanks... man" Sam wheezed. Through this distraction, an overly tanned Jersey Shore-type girl strode past them, glaring at the blond.

They arrived at a finish line in a clearing where Chris is already sorting the weary contestants into teams. "... Tan in a can, team A" The Jersey reject, Anne Maria, stood beside Dawn. Dawn was a petite girl with wispy blond hair and a moony expression. Like a cross between Luna Lovegood and an elf. "Princess wannabee, Team B" Dakota mockingly waved at Anne Maria and was counted with an eyeroll. She strode to Chris's left, beside the lanky lovestruck known as Mike. "Yo Boy Bribery team B, Game junkie team A" Tim smiled and shrugged his shoulders in a friendly sort-a-way while ignoring the steely eyes of his teammates.

" -gasp- My uncle Bill -gasp- won the New York Marathon four times -gasp- because marathons were first proposed by my great -gasp- great -gasp- uhhh..." The girl passed out from exhaustion on top of Sam "And chatty Staci Team A." The host concluded.  
"What the heck was that thing in the forest?" Scott asked Chris wide-eyed.  
"I'm pretty sure that cry does not belong to any known animal species" Cameron added, voice soaked with fear.  
"Relax" The Canadian host reassured, "It will all make sense eventually… heh" He narrowed his beady eyes and let out a dark chuckle which made the campers feel anything but relaxed.

Chris continued, "This season of Total Drama will be a little bit different. For example, in "every episode, someone WILL be eliminated". Gasps escaped from just about every camper. "It's never been that hard before" Zoey, a part Asian girl with scarlet hair complained.  
The host smirks, "I know, I'm good, but since you're all first timers. I'm gonna cut you a break and hide this bad boy somewhere in the campgrounds" Chris raised a statuette of his image, displaying it like it was some priceless artifact. "The genuine McLean brand Chris head. Your free ticket back into the game. Even if your teammates vote you off. Whoever finds it will become the most powerful player in Total... Drama... History!" Looks of determination were painted across every camper.  
"Is the cleft on my chin really that big?"Chris asked looking at the statuette "Yup, and it looks like a butt" Scott answered. Chris glared "Moving on" changing the topic. "Time for the Team names."

After a narcissistic athletic boy named Lightning twice attempted to name his team after himself. Chris revealed their already chosen name to be Toxic Rats while Tim's team was called the Mutant Maggots.

"What's with all the references to chemical waste?" Mike nervously asked. He was answered by a growl emitted from their right which was followed again by the uprooting of trees. The 'monster' which approached turned out to be a tiny strange-looking squirrel.

The 'squirrel' stared at the campers and blinked, it's eyelids closing vertically. Dakota screamed."Oh my gosh what's wrong with it?!" Dawn exclaimed, concern in her eyes. Chris explained the part where he rented the island out to a biohazardous waste disposal company. This,Tim already knew but what he didn't know was that the waste is causing rapid mutations to the island's wildlife. This information in itself is enough to have Chris arrested but he needed to know what else McLean was up to. He needed to remain on the island to protect and investigate further. Taking a deep breath, he let the situation go.

Strangely, Dakota has taken a liking to the 'squirrel', probably to appear cute on show. She edged beside it and gingerly tried to touch it. The squirrel emitted a thunderous growl which could easily belong to a lion and blinked its odd vertical eyes. Tim watched in horror for a millisecond, before leaping forwards, knocking Dakota over. At the same time, a concentrated beam of deadly voltage soared out of the squirrels eyes, hitting the spot where Dakota was standing moments before. The squirrel appeared to be a meta.  
Chris turned to the camera and let out a maniac chuckle, "Most danger everrrr!... cut"

The cameraman switched his camera off and Chris turned to the horror-struck teens. "That was only for the camera. Don't worry, nobody's going to actually die on this show or I'll be liable. Seriously hurt? yes, but no deaths. "  
Tim had no idea how dangerous the game has gotten, not that he had time to watch previous seasons. He doubted that Chris can control whether or not a contestant actually dies in a dangerous place like this. He's risking the lives of innocent teens "for show".

He had been holding back his anger at what deeds Chris had done to other human beings to satisfy his hunger for good reviews. Tim can't stand it while he's spending his nights protecting citizens while this man, no, monster is balancing their lives on the line for what? Money? Fame? It took every fiber in his being to not round-house kick Chris in his smug face and slap handcuffs on his claws for hands before they draw blood. But he still had to release his pent up resentment for this man before he does something he will regret. Chris pushed him over the edge.

"Nobody's going to die?" Tim said slowly, barely containing his rage. "I recalled Dakota here, almost ELECTROCUTED about 30 seconds ago!" He exclaimed. "and you did NOTHING!" Realizing he had raised his voice, he continued in a whisper, with venom in every word."I will have you locked up mark my words." Chris looked unusually calm. He smirked as if daring Tim to act. "What are you going to do, call your lawyers?" He laughed, but seeing Tim back in a cool state, he continued seriously. "Listen new Courtney, my show had always been legal in the past and I'm almost 50% sure it's legal now. So go ahead, call them. I'll take my chances, I don't care." Chris shrugged calmly. "Oh, and since you were so desperate to get into this show in the first place, your SPECIAL contract binds you to this island until you get VOTED off."

Tim blinked, taken aback. Moments ago, he had almost done exactly what Batman was afraid he would do. Jason's rage was his downfall and swore he would never make that mistake. He looked down and realized that he had stepped forward and his fists were clenched in a fighting stance. Thankfully this wasn't caught on tape. It was then that he felt the awkward looks and exchanges of glances behind his back. He turned around to the contestants, "Why are you people risking your LIVES on this show! YOUR contract allows you to leave anytime you want"

"And let you get the fame and money? Pass" Scott scoffed.  
"Yeah! It's not like you even need the money" Added Jo, still mildly shocked by Tim's behaviour.

The young cadet, Brick defended, "But, Tim's still got a poin-"  
"Soldier. Do you want to win or not?" Jo interrupted. After an affirmative "yes mam" from Brick. Chris knew it was his cue to start to roll. "Anywho… start the cameras. Time is money."

**-Jo's Confessional-**

Inside the putrid outhouse near the campsite, a confessional camera was set up."Wow, that kid's got nerve." Jo smiled. "However, he may be too powerful later on and we can't let that happen" She narrowed her eyes and pounded her fists. "I'll have to crush him before the merge."

**-Dakota's Confessional-**

Dakota had her head in her hands, shaking, tears streaming down her arms,"Chris is the meanest ever," she sniffled between sobs, "Timmy was right, what am I doing here?"

She lifted her head up and her face didn't not contain a wisp of the sadness she showed. She pulled out a compact mirror to inspect her face and muttered to herself "Not to blotchy, okay, take two." She cleared her throat and commenced 'sobbing'.

**-Back in the clearing-**

The camera was rolling, the contestants were lined up and Chris had his cruel, show-face on. The first challenge was about to commence. The contestants were in a clearing, to their near left was a river leading back to the campsite."Now, before we start our very first challenge of the season, lets give out some rewards." Chris grinned "Jo, because you made it up here before anyone else, your team gets a trampoline" He gestured at a miniature trampoline on which the show's cook, Chef Hatchet was jumping on" And the rats… get a hacksaw" Chef produced a hacksaw from behind but unable to keep his balance, he trips. Lightning doubled over with laughter but stopped when an irritated Chef throws the blunt end of the saw at him. He was either a great aimer or that was luck. Tim decided to find who he's up against on this show, exclaimed, "You could've cut him!"

Chef tossed the trampoline at a laughing Jo and turns to face the boy.  
"Kid, I trained in the military since before you were even BORN! So don't tell me what I could've done cause I didn't." Tim mentally noted that.

Chris glared, "We're cutting that out cause we're running short of time," Then carrying on with the show, "What do these items have to do with this bomb?"  
"Uhm, He won't really blow us up again will he?" Asked Mike to no one in particular.  
Chris walked behind Mike and peeked over his shoulder at the camera, "Won't I?" He smirked, "Find out when we come back… and cut"

"Okay, again with the blowing us up?" Tim asked "You said you wouldn't kill us."  
"I won't, but the audience doesn't need to know that," he winked, "I designed all these explosives myself." Chris smiled proudly at that remark. "they're infused with special technology that does less damage to people and aren't fatal. But on screen, they'll appear to pack a blast!" Chris smiled smugly, obviously content with his achievement. Tim mentally noted Chris's unusually abundant knowledge on explosives.

After a few minutes of Chris de-oiling his face and making sure his hair was in perfect condition, the cameras were once again rolling. "Those are your team totems," He gestured at two large carved logs hanging from high branches on two trees. The one with a maggot carved onto it also had an axe lodged to one side. Chris continued, "you need to cut 'em down, and get 'em in the river and ride them back in the campgrounds. First team there get their pick of the cabins. But hurry, the totems are rigged with bombs that will explode if you don't plant 'em in front of your cabin in seven minutes or less... Starting now!" The bombs immediately commenced countdown.  
"ALRIGHT LETS DO THIS!" Jo yelled as she leaped off a rock onto the trampoline placed under their totem, she bounced off and landed into the river.

**-Toxic Rats-**

"Stand back, Lightning is on it!" Yelled Lightning as he scaled up the tree only to immediately slide down again. "Dang, slippery tree, don't worry, Lightning never quits" He climbed up again. B walks over and examines the totem, contemplating the situation. Staci unhelpfully states "It's too bad that my third Jack isn't here to give us tips on bare handed tree climbing" She was once again ignored.

**-Mutant Maggots-**

Cameron knitted his eyebrows, deep in thought. "If Jo hits the centre of the trampoline with 50 pounds of pressure per square inch-"  
"She still won't create enough momentum to reach the branch." Tim finished, "she could reach the totem but not the branch above it." Tim knew that when the totem is cut down, the cutter needed to hold onto the branch above the totem instead of the totem itself. "I know that she has strong legs-"  
"Thanks" Smiled Jo.  
"-But her mass and volume are too great in comparison"  
"HEY! Are you callin' me fat?" Jo yelled.  
"No! You're all muscle I swear!" Reassured Tim.

"You're completely right Tim! I forgot to acknowledge the presence of air resistances and although more mass means greater weight which can be a good thing as the trampoline rebounds with more energy but her weig-"  
"Yeah yeah yeah, save the nerd talk for later. Hello? Tick tick goes boom! Just tell us what to do already!" Jo yelled in exasperation, then muttered "Sheesh, if pencil neck isn't enough of a dweeb already, now we have rich boy here too?"  
Tim facepalmed.

**-Toxic Rats-**

Lightning, being more brawn than brains, was once again halfway up the tree.

On the forest floor, the rest of the team were already irritated from their lack of progress and Staci's 'facts' were not helping at all,"...And my great great great aunt Dora actually taught Native Canadians to carve Totems..." The compulsive liar bragged.

Just when the teens were about to throw Staci into the river, B struck an idea. He lead Staci to one end of a makeshift seesaw-type lever and led Sam to stand beneath the totem. The others sighed in relief from the lack of Staci. Mustering all his power, B hurled himself on the other end of the lever and the momentum flung Staci at just the right angle so that she landed squarely on Sam's shoulders. B then gestured his other teammates toward the lever.

A loud screech emitted from halfway up the tree and then a surprised Lightning plummeted from branch to branch, slightly breaking his fall. He tumbled into a heap on the floor covered in bruises and cuts but had no serious injury.

**-Lightning's confession-**

"First of all, tree climbing is not a recognized sport. Plus, that tree was covered in butter or something." Lightning explained, "But if Chris is trying to make Lightning look bad, he can think again. Lightning never gives up and never surrenders! Sha-lightning!" He proclaimed while flexing his muscle in an arrogant fashion.

**-Mutant Maggots-**

"Okay," Cameron quickly continued, "we need Brick to bounce on the trampoline until he gains enough momentum to reach that axe lodged to the side." He pointed to the said axe. "Then," He continued, "We have the lightest player, me, to one side of the trampoline. So when Brick drops down with the axe, his greater mass means the greater momentum is partially saved by the tra-"  
"Blabbering again." Jo cut in.  
"Sorry, he lands on the trampoline, throws me the axe and bounces me up to the branch, because I'm lighter, where I can cut the rope!" Cameron declared.  
"Can you even hold the axe?" Jo asked, unconvinced.

Mike, who had been keeping as silent as possible suddenly couldn't handle the stress anymore, he screeched, "We don't have time for this. The bomb's gonna explode soon and we're gonna die!" His fear laced with frustration suddenly overwhelmed him. His mind slowly sinking inwards the sea that is his subconscious, Mike fought but his surroundings were becoming more dreamlike each second. He took one last gasp for air before fading to pitch blackness.

To the others Mike seemed conscious the whole time, little did they know that Mike's thoughts were not his own anymore."Gahhh darnit! Cut the dang rope already." Complained an old man. The other teens turned around in confusion to where 'Mike' was standing. His features were Mike's but his posture seemed to be of a man 80 years older.

"Mike's right. Brick, get on the trampoline now." Tim ordered, the bomb was ticking away fast.  
The 'old man' glared, "Mike? The name's Chester lad."

Confused, Mike's crush, Zoey concluded that Mike was an actor and he was simply practicing his role, he was very convincing. Tim knew better, he'd have recognized symptoms of Mike's disorder anywhere. His job included Arkham cases. Though Mike's case didn't seem as severe or dangerous as someone similar such as the Ventriloquist, Tim decided to keep quiet about this bit of information for now.

**-Toxic Rats-**

B jumps on the lever, hurling Lightning directly on top of a balancing Scott. Satisfied with his perfect landing, Lightning exclaimed, "Lightning strikes!"

"Oh no we only have three minutes left, hurry!" Dawn rushed from down below. Anne Maria was flung next, a little too far. Her back smacked against the tree trunk and she crash landed on Lightning's shoulders. The human stack rocked, threatening to fall, but luckily it stabilized.

**-Anne Maria Confessional-**

"Sure I wanna win the million dollars but not at the expense of mah looks. I mean check me out, perfect hair, perfect tan all this is worth a billion, easy." She boasted.

**-Mutant Maggots-**

"Time to win this" Brick announced. He starts off with small bounces which soon increase in height as he put more leg into it but he only managed to get so high up. Summoning all his strength, he gave one last push and managed to level with axe attached to the side of the totem. He grasped the axe and hung on for dear life. Looking down, he noticed that he was at least 20 feet from the ground. He felt proud of his achievement to be able to jump so high. Soon the pride gave away to his newly discovered fear of heights. "Ahhh ay ay help help help help!" He yelped, the axe dislodging a little from the log with each struggle.

Jo scoffed, "Good grief, what a baby."  
"Argh, kids these days, acting even younger than they really are." Chester added.

Cameron stared in shock before moving into action according to the plan. He calculated and recalculated all the angles and variables before positioning himself slightly to the right of the trampoline's centre. Brick's axe finally loosened away from the totem completely placing Brick in a position of freefall. He plummeted and landed to the left of the trampoline's centre, much of his momentum preserved. At the split second when both teens were on the trampoline, Brick passed the axe to Cameron. Brick's momentum forced Cameron, who had far less mass, to accelerate upwards above the branch. Cameron fell a little and clung onto the branch with what little strength he had.

"Erghhh… Axe so heavy..." He wheezed and swung the axe, slicing the rope in two.

Jo hurriedly kicked the trampoline out of the way and the large totem plunged down to the considerably distanced earth.

"Nice work soldier, mission accomplished" Saluted Brick. Everyone cheered.

**-Toxic Rats-**

B's human tower increased in height as Dawn was lastly lobbed, she flew in a graceful parabola and fluttered gently onto Anne Maria's shoulders.

"Quickly, saw the damn ropes!" Anne Maria bellowed, "Those guys have theirs down already and there ain't no way I'm losing!" Dawn hastily separated the ropes and their totem, too, dropped to the ground.

"Heh heh B, change you name to A+" Sam complimented. B smiled proudly, still refusing to say a word.

**-Scott's confessional-**

Scott sat on the toilet in the outhouse confessional. He absentmindedly bounced a rock against the wall, caught it and tossed it again. "B thinks he's so smart but when my plan goes in action. He won't know what hit him!" He laughed. Ironically the rock rebounds and smacks him square in the eye.

**-Mutant Maggots-**

Cameron jumped off the tree, onto the trampoline and safely into the water.  
"Alrighty people, let's get MOVING." Jo commanded, all the Maggots helped to roll the totem towards the river, all the Maggots except for one.

Dakota was posed on a nearby stump. Snaps and flashes sounded in the background. Somehow, paparazzi had gotten past Chris's security again. Angered by this, the host pulls out a chainsaw and hacks down trees surrounding the unwanted guests. The campers witnessed in shock as one particularly large tree landed less than a foot from the visitors. The paparazzi fled in fear for their lives from the crazy host.

"Hey, take it easy." Dakota pleaded before joining her team.  
Tim glanced at Chris "Yeah, take it easy Chris, wouldn't want lines on your face. Oh wait, too late!" Dakota laughed at that. Chris did not look too happy.

Tim swung his legs over the log and immediately started to toy around with the bomb, using equipment in his pocket he smuggled 'just in case'.  
Jo noticed this, "Oi! stop that, you might make it explode early-"  
"I know what I'm doing, just get on." Tim ordered. The maggots cautiously climb onto the totem.

**-Jo's confession-**

Jo glared at the camera, "There's only one person who tells people what to do… and that's ME!" She continued on a lighter note, "Besides, rich boy and blond girl definitely have a 'thing' they're like the stereotypical perfect couple that our team does NOT need."

**-Mutant Maggots-**

The maggots kicked off from the bank into the placid waters. Birds chirped and cicadas sang in the depth of the forest. The contestants, unable to do much, finally earned a well deserved break, they sat and marveled at the gentle tranquility of nature while Tim continued to examine the explosive.

The river lazily snaked along, carrying two makeshift rafts atop its smooth surface. Rats, just a tails length behind the Maggots.

Without so much as a warning, the downhill gradient steepened. The river became straighter and more narrow. The current quickened and a faint rumble could be heard in the near distance.

Having a greater mass overall, the Rats soon caught up to the Maggots. "They're gaining on us!" Jo called out to her team while looking back. Brick turned, wide eyed, " It's my duty to inform you mam, that we have bigger problems." and pointed to the advancing tragedy ahead.

Nature was too silent, the waterfall ambushed the helpless contestants, who could do nothing but watch as their lives flash before their eyes…  
The water turned white.  
Everything happened so fast.  
Screams drowned by thunder.

Tim could feel the cold water soak through his skin, into his bones. A loud thud indicated that they landed on land. He opened his eyes and shivered, realizing he was still alive. Still dazed, he thought he heard a feminine scream. The other contestants were shaken up but seemed otherwise fine. Chester muttered something about "Kids these days" and "crazy logs rides" but Tim was too busy making a headcount. He counted five teams members besides himself so once again, a member was absent. There was an ear splitting scream again, a cry for help. This time his teammates registered it too. He whipped around and saw Zoey's giveaway Scarlet hair level with the totem. "MIKE! HELP!" She screeched, she was hanging from the log by her fingertips and her knees inches from the stony hill they were sliding on. In a split second, Tim lept back from his position in front of Dakota, Chester was dragged back into the subconscious, Mike returned and grabbed Zoey's arms just as she let go. Mike was pulled back by Zoey's sudden weight and Tim grabbed his arm to steady him.

"Hang on Zoey!" Mike yelled and smiled at Tim, "thanks buddy."  
"Oh okay Mike," Zoey smiled cheekily and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Perfect couple" Tim muttered enviously and crawled back towards his seat. The timer on the bomb showed 37 seconds.  
Jo started back confused, "hey how did you get back there?" Her focus shifted, "HEY how did THEY get in front of us?"

Indeed, the Rats who were still shaken, overtook the Maggots. Staci was yakking something unintelligible that annoyed every member of her team.

Chris and Chef were relaxed on recliners at the campsite, awaiting the arriving contestants. The rats raced far ahead, as the hill flattened towards camp. They slowed to a stop.

"Woo hooo first place! Go team Lightning!" Cheered Lightning  
Chris lifted his head casually, "Tick tock, totem in front of cabin." The timer on the bomb showed seven seconds, six…."

First to realize it wasn't not over yet, Scott cried, "Quick, grab the good cabin." The team gathered their remaining strength and placed the totem on the stand in front of the more comfortable-looking cabin. The timer stops with only a second to spare.

At the same moment, the Maggots were still sledding down the hill.

Tim was still fumbling and Jo looked back to see his progress. Her eyes widened, "Only seven seconds left!" Jo exclaimed, "We have to jump!"  
"Wait, I almost got this" Tim reassured, tinkering with the explosive "Just a few more sec-"

"JUMP!" Jo commanded and out of fear, everyone else obeyed Jo. Tim managed to defuse the bomb just before it explodes. Unfortunately just before the clearing, the log hit a ledge and momentum forced it to fly upwards. Tim lept off as soon as he sensed danger, rolled and tumbled to a stop as the totem flew in a graceful, almost majestic arc before smashing a cavity into the good cabin.

Chris assessed the damage while the Maggots crawled out of the bushes by the clearing. "Leaky... but still livable" He smirked and delivered a fatal blow, "Too bad, if that cabin exploded or something, we would've replaced it and given the win to the Maggots since the Rat's got destroyed. BUT as that is not the case. RATS WIN!" Chris of course, didn't tell the whole truth, but he needed to create a little drama, taking care to make Tim the centre of hatred.

"Thanks a lot hero wannabe" Jo sneered.

**-Jo's confessional-**

That's it, rich boy is gone TONIGHT!

**-After the challenge-**

Later that evening Tim found Dakota relaxing in her cabin. With serious contempt written across Jo's face, Tim knew he was in trouble. Normally he would never be so selfish or nasty but desperate times called for desperate measures. Tim was desperate to not get voted out.

"Hey Dakota, you look beautiful like always" Tim smiled with all the charm he could muster.

"Awww thanks, you're not too bad yourself." She smiled back. Jo, who happened to pass by the door, faked barfing to show her disgust.

"So listen, you know how viewers and fans love you?" Tim asked rhetorically while Dakota grinned, then, sensing Jo's departure, he continued, "Well Jo doesn't like you, because she's jealous."

Dakota absorbed what Tim said, "I didn't think of that, but now that you mentioned it..."

"Yeah, so she will probably vote for you, I told you this because I don't want you to go..."

"Awww..." She cooed.

"So I'm voting for her as well so you could stay." With one last guilty smile, he walked out of the room.

Tim met up with Zoey behind their cabins. He tried to convince her to vote for Jo but Zoey said that Jo could help them win challenges. She wasn't lying. Unfortunately, she made up her mind in (regrettably) voting for Dakota and that seemed final. Of course, where Zoey goes, Mike follows.

Jo managed to convince Brick and Cameron to vote for Tim, outlining the danger he posed such as tampering with the bomb and angering Chris. She also called Tim the bossy new Courtney and how nobody likes a bossy teammate. The hypocrite! Cameron accidentally spilled these facts to Tim and numerous apologies later, Tim forgives him. Before he could convince Cameron to change his mind however, it was voting time.

**-Elimination-**

The night's air was flecked with anxiety, dread and in Tim's case, guilt as the campers rested on benches around a flickering campfire. Chris started off delivering a speech, "The votes are cast, those who receive a regular marshmallow can stay. But THIS season, one player will receive a very special marshmallow, a marshmallow you do NOT want to eat. Whoever gets the marshmallow of toxic loserdom is outta the contest which means you can't come back e-ver." He blinked and surveyed each contestant. "The following players are safe: Mike, Zoey, Cameron and Brick" He grinned, handing marshmallows to the said contestants."Jo, Tim and Dakota, I'm pretty sure you all know why you're on the chopping block so I won't elaborate." Chris smirked, milking the tension.

"Hurry up already!" Jo urged.

"Fine, geez it's called suspense y'know" Chris replied, irritated.

Chris coughed and continued "And the toxic marshmallow of loserdom goes to…."

...

To be continued.

_Now wasn't that cruel, so count up the votes, the result may not be what you're guessing._

_Also, I know. Long chapter. I had to introduce the characters and set up the storylines. The next one will be shorter as there won't be a challenge in it. Anyone counted how many times I used the word "momentum"? I cut out the squirrels part in the Totem cutting because y'know, I didn't like it. So yeah. Review. Questions, comments, concerns. _

_I'll leave this here. Keep guessing:_

-Tim's confessional-

Tim grumbled, "Chris, I know you can see this and I hope you like what I've done. Much to your pleasure this season, I will play dirty." Tim knows what he did would be good for reviews and so he could get on Chris's good side. He discovered that this could greatly influence how far he makes it into the game. Getting on Chris's bad side was how he almost got booted out. Yet another unholy alliance-type thing if you must.


End file.
